Timeline of Christianity
The purpose of this is to give a detailed account of from the beginning of the current era ( ) to the present. Question marks ('?') on dates indicate approximate dates. The is the first year in the (there is no ), which is the calendar presently used (in unison with the ) almost everywhere in the world. Traditionally, this was held to be the year ; however, most modern scholars argue for an earlier or later date, the most agreed upon being between 6 BC and 4 BC. *6 deposed by ; , and annexed as under direct Roman administration, capital at , became (Governor) of , conducted , opposed by (JA18, , ) *7-26 Brief period of peace, relatively free of revolt and bloodshed in Iudaea & *9 leader dies, temporary rise of *14-37 , *18-36 , appointed of by Prefect Valerius Gratus, deposed by Syrian Legate *19 Jews, Jewish , , expelled from Rome *26-36 , (governor) of Iudaea, recalled to Rome by Syrian Legate Vitellius on complaints of excess violence (JA18.4.2) *28 or 29 begins his in the "15th year of Tiberius" ( ), saying: " , for the is near" ( ), a relative of Jesus ( ), a ( ), ( ), later arrested and by ( ), it's possible that, according to ' chronology, John was not killed until 36 (JA18.5.2) Jesus begins his after his baptism by John and during the rule of Pilate, preaching: "Repent, for the kingdom of heaven is near" ( ). While the of the gospel accounts is questioned to some extent by some and non-Christians, the traditional view states the following chronology for his ministry: , , , alleged , , , , , , on ( , , ) or Nisan 15th ( ), entombment by and , professed and claimed to and other women ( , ), ( ), and others, ( ), , , to fulfill the rest of such as the , the , and establishment of the and the . Apostolic Age Shortly after the death and resurrection of Jesus ( 14 or 15), the is founded as the first with about 120 Jews and Jewish ( ), followed by ( 6), the incident, Pharisee 's defense of the ( ), the of (see also ) and the subsequent ( , also ) which leads to the baptism of in ( ), and also an n ( ). Paul's " " conversion to "Apostle to the Gentiles" is first recorded in , cf. . Peter s the Roman , who is traditionally considered the first convert to Christianity ( ). The is founded, it was there that the term Christian was first used ( ). *37-41 Crisis under , proposed as the first open break between Rome and the Jews *before 44 if written by James the Great *44? : According to , on 2 January of the year AD 40, appeared to James on a on the bank of the at , while he was preaching the Gospel in Spain. There is no factual evidence of this. Following that vision, St James returned to Judea, where he was beheaded by King Herod Agrippa I in the year 44 during a (Nisan 15) ( ). *44 Death of (JA19.8.2, ) *44-46? beheaded by for saying he would part the Jordan river (like and the Red Sea or and the Jordan) (JA20.5.1, places it before the ) *45-49? Mission of and Paul, ( ), to Cyprus, , , and (there they were called "gods ... in human form"), then return to Syrian . Map1 *47 The is created by *48-100 appointed by , seventh and last of the *49 "Since the Jews constantly made disturbances at the instigation of Chrestus, he link|Claudius}} expelled them from Rome." (referenced in ) *50 riot in , 20-30,000 killed (JA20.5.3,JW2.12.1) *50? and the "Apostolic Decree", , same as ?, which is followed by the at which Paul publicly accuses Peter of " " ( ), see also *50-53? Paul's 2nd mission, ( ), split with Barnabas, to Phrygia, Galatia, Macedonia, Philippi, Thessalonica, Berea, Athens, Corinth, "he had his hair cut off at Cenchrea because of a vow he had taken", then return to Antioch; , written? Map2. , a seller of purple, becomes the first European Christian convert (Acts 16:11-15) *51-52 or 52-53 Proconsulship of according to an inscription, only fixed date in chronology of Paul *52, November 21 lands in India. Establishes churches at , , , , , , and *53-57? Paul's 3rd mission, ( ), to Galatia, Phrygia, Corinth, Ephesus, Macedonia, Greece, and Jerusalem where challenges him about rumor of teaching ( ); he addresses a crowd in their language (most likely ), , , , written? Map3 *55? " " (allusion to Moses) and 30,000 unarmed Jews doing reenactment massacred by (JW2.13.5, JA20.8.6, ) *58? Paul arrested, accused of being a , "ringleader of the sect of the ", teaching , imprisoned in ( ) *59? Paul shipwrecked on Malta, there he is called a god ( ) *60? Paul in Rome: greeted by many "brothers", three days later calls together the Jewish leaders, who hadn't received any word from Judea about him, but were curious about "this sect", which everywhere is spoken against; he tries to convince them from the " and ", with partial success – said the Gentiles would listen, and spends two years proclaiming the and teaching "the Lord Jesus Christ" ( ); written? *60-64? early date for writing of (Peter as author) *before 62 if written by James the Just *62 James the Just stoned to death for law transgression by , popular opinion against act results in Ananus being deposed by new procurator (JA20.9.1) *63-107? , 2nd , crucified under *64-68 after July 18 , blames and the Christians (or Chrestians), possibly the earliest mention of Christians, by that name, in Rome, see also , Paul beheaded? ( , , ,1Clem 5:5-7), Peter ? ( , ,Tertullian's Prescription Against Heretics chapter XXXVI,Eusebius' Church History Book III chapter I), "...a vast multitude, were convicted, not so much of the crime of incendiarism as of hatred of the human race. And in their deaths they were made the subjects of sport; for they were wrapped in the hides of wild beasts and torn to pieces by dogs, or nailed to crosses, or set on fire, and when day declined, were burned to serve for nocturnal lights." ( XV.44) *64/67(?)-76/79(?) succeeds Peter as Episcopus Romanus (Bishop of Rome) *64 written *65? , a hypothetical Greek text thought by many critical scholars to have been used in writing of and *66-73 : destruction of and end of Judaism according to , community (site of found in 1947)destroyed *70(+/-10)? , written in Rome, by Peter's interpreter (1 Peter 5:13), original ending apparently lost, endings added c. 400, see *70? written, hypothetical Greek text used in Gospel of John to prove Jesus is the Messiah *70-100? Additional *70-200? , Gospels: , , *72, July 3 Martyrdom of at Chinnamala, , Chennai (Tamil Nadu) *76/79(?)-88 : first Greek Pope, who succeeds Linus as Episcopus Romanus (Bishop of Rome) *80(+/-20) written *80(+/-20)? , based on Mark and Q, most popular in *80(+/-20)? , based on Mark and Q, also by same author *80(+/-20)? written (possible post-Pauline authorship) *88-101? , fourth : wrote (Apostolic Fathers) *90? of Judaism (disputed), applies the tax even to those who merely "lived like Jews" *90(+/-10)? late date for writing of (associate of Peter as author) *94 , disputed section of by in , translated to *95(+/-30)? and *95(+/-10)? written, by John (son of Zebedee) and/or a disciple of his *96 modifies the Fiscus Judaicus, from then on, practising Jews pay the tax, Christians do not *98-117? , third , fed to the lions in the , advocated the (Eph 6:1, Mag 2:1,6:1,7:1,13:2, Tr 3:1, Smy 8:1,9:1), rejected on Saturday in favor of "The Lord's Day" (Sunday). (Mag 9.1), rejected (Mag 10.3), first recorded use of the term catholic (Smy 8:2). *100(+/-30)? (Apostolic Fathers) *100(+/-25)? if written by author other than James the Just or James the Great *100(+/-10)? written, probably by doubting relative of Jesus (Mark 6,3), rejected by some early Christians due to its reference to apocryphal (v14) Ante-Nicene Period *100–150? , , , , (Complete Gospels, published by ) *110–130? , bishop of , writes "Expositions of the Sayings of the Lord", lost, widely quoted (Apostolic Fathers) *110–160? , bishop of , , (Apostolic Fathers) *120? advocates burning the Gospels *125(+/-5)? written, widely accepted into canon by the early 4th century *125? , oldest extant NT fragment, p. 1935, parts of Jn18:31-33,37-38 *130-250? "Christian Apologists" writings against : , , , , , , , , , , *132–135 : final Jewish revolt, Judea and Jerusalem erased from maps, region renamed (the term Palestine was originally coined by ), Jerusalem renamed *142–144? : bishop according to , goes to Rome, possibly to , upon rejection forms his own church in Rome, later called , rejected Old Testament, decreed of one , one Apostolicon (10 Letters of Paul) and one Antithesis which contrasted the Old Testament with the , cited , see also *150? "Western Revisor" adds/subtracts from original Acts to produce version which is 10% larger and found in Papyrus P29,38,48 and (D) *150? (most famous Christian , according to ) narrowly loses election for Bishop of Rome *150(+/-10)? , written in Rome (Apostolic Fathers) *150–200? Other Gospels: , , , *155? claims to be the ("Counselor") of *160? (Apostolic Fathers) *170? claimed Christians were changing and faking his own letters just as knew they had changed the Gospels (Eusebius' EH 4 c.23 v.12; ,v.8) *170? produces " " (Harmony) by blending 4 "Western" text-type Gospels into 1 *170? writes new Greek translation of *177 , martyrdom of *180? *180–202? , : combated heresies, cited "Western" Gospel text-type (Ante-Nicene Fathers); second "Primate of the Gauls" *185–350? , 1st extant canon for New Testament after Marcion?, written in Rome by ?, excludes Hebrews, James, 1-2 Peter, 3 John; includes , *186? : used the term catholic in reference to 1 John *188-231 : bishop of Alexandria, condemned *189–198 : 1st Pope, excommunicated Eastern churches that continued to observe Easter on Nisan 14 *196? , bishop of Ephesus (Ante-Nicene Fathers) *199-217? Caius, of Rome, wrote "Dialogue against Proclus" in , rejected , said to be by Gnostic , see also *200? : 2nd , ; Papyrus 66: 2nd Bodmer, John, 1956, "Alexandrian/Western" text-types; Papyrus 75: Bodmer 14-15, Luke & John, earliest extant Luke, ~Vaticanus; 200? Papyrus 32: J. Rylands Library: Titus 1:11-15;2:3-8; Papyrus 64 (+67): Mt3:9,15; 5:20-22,25-28; 26:7-8,10,14-15,22-23,31-33 *200? *200? Natalius, rival bishop of Rome, according to 's EH5.28.8-12, quoting the Little Labyrinth of Hippolytus, after being " d all night by the holy angels", covered in ash, dressed in , and "after some difficulty", tearfully submitted to *217–236 Antipope Hippolytus, Logos sect? Later dispute settled and considered , Roman canon *218–258 , Bishop of , cited "Western" NT text-type, claimed Christians were freely forging his letters to discredit him (Ante-Nicene Fathers) *220? , cited "Alexandrian" NT text-type & & ; wrote "Exhortations to the Greeks"; "Rich Man's Salutation"; "To the Newly Baptized"; (Ante-Nicene Fathers) *220?–340? , manuscript containing a copy of the , is written *223? : sometimes called "father of the Latin Church", because he coined , tres e, , , Novum Testamentum, convert to , cited "Western" Gospel text-type (Ante-Nicene Fathers) *225? : 1st , Gospels ( , mixed), Acts (Alexandrian text-type) *235–238 : emperor of Rome, ends Christian schism in Rome by deporting and Antipope Hippolytus to , where they soon die *248–264 , see also *250? , , , *250? Letters of , , , (Ante-Nicene Fathers) *250? Papyrus 72: Bodmer 5-11+, pub. 1959, "Alexandrian" text-type: Nativity of Mary; 3Cor; 11; Jude 1-25; Melito's Homily on Passover; Hymn fragment; Apology of Phileas; Ps33,34; 1Pt1:1-5:14; 2Pt1:1-3:18 *250? , , adopted at in 325, compiled ; cites Alexandrian, ; claimed Origen castrated himself for Christ due to Mt19:12 (EH6.8.1-3) *251–424? *251–258 decreed no forgiveness for sins after (An antipope was an individual whose claim to the papacy was either rejected by the Church at the time or later recognized as invalid.) *254–257 : major over rebaptizing and *258 " 's Massacre": Roman emperor issues edict to execute immediately all Christian Bishops, Presbyters, and Deacons, including , , (CE: Valerian, Schaff's History Vol 2 Chap 2 § 22) *264–269 : condemned , Bishop of Antioch, founder of (Jesus was human until Holy Spirit descended at his baptism), also condemned term adopted at Nicaea *265 (Ante-Nicene Fathers) *270? begins monastic movement *275? Papyrus 47: 3rd Chester Beatty, ~Sinaiticus, Rev9:10-11:3,5-16:15,17-17:2 *276 , crucified, founder of the dualistic sect in *282–300? , bishop of Alexandria (Ante-Nicene Fathers) *290–345? , founder of *296–304 , offered pagan sacrifices for Diocletian, later repented. Name in Martyrology of *301 – is the first kingdom in history to adopt Christianity as state religion *303–312 of Christians, includes burning of scriptures (EH 8.2) *303 , patron saint of Georgia, England and other states *304? , bishop of *304? , having repented from his previous defection, suffers martyrdom with several companions *306 prohibits relations between Christians and Jews *310 deports and Heraclius to Sicily (relapse controversy) *312 , founder of , martyred *312 : while gazing into the sun he sees a with the words , see also , he was later called the 13th Apostle and *313 : Constantine and end persecution, establish toleration of Christianity *313? given to for residence by Constantine *313? Traditional date for founding of the *314 King of adopts Christianity as official religion *314 Catholic , called by Constantine against schism to confirm the in 313 *314–340? , bishop of Caesarea, church historian, cited , wrote in 325 *317? *321 Constantine decrees Sunday as state "day of rest" ( 3.12.2), see also First Seven Ecumenical Councils Constantine called the in 325 to unify , also called the first great Christian council by , the first , decreed the , but rejected by such as , , , , and who were , also addressed and passed 20 s such as Canon VII which granted special recognition to . *325, 20 May- 19 June: The *325 The (Modern and ) declares Christianity as the official state religion, becoming the 2nd country to do so *325 in , ordered built by Constantine *326, November 18 consecrates the built by Constantine the Great over the tomb of the Apostle *328-373 , bishop of Alexandria, first cite of modern 27 book New Testament canon *330 Old , dedicated by Constantine *330, May 11: solemly inaugurated. Constantine moves the capital of the Roman Empire to Byzantium, renaming it *331 Constantine commissions Eusebius to deliver 50 Bibles for the Church of Constantinople *335 Council in Jerusalem reverses Nicaea's condemnation of , consecrates Jerusalem *337? of (present-day ) adopts Christianity. *337, May 22: Constantine the Great dies (baptized shortly prior to his death) *341-379 's persecution of *343? Catholic , canons confirmed by Pope Julius *350? *350? (א), (B): earliest Christian Bibles, *350? , Arian, apostle to the , translates Greek NT to Gothic *350? 1Jn5:7b-8a( ) *350? , Arian, "Syntagmation": "God is agennetos (unbegotten)", founder of *350? founded *353-367 , *355-365 , , supported by , consecrated by *357 issues so-called Blasphemy of Sirmium or Seventh Arian Confession, called high point of Arianism *359 , Dated Creed ( ); rejects Arian creed of council *360 becomes the last non-Christian Roman Emperor *363-364 : Canon 29 decreed for Christians who rest on the , disputed Canon 60 named 26 NT books (excluded ) *366-367 , rival to *367-403 , Bishop of Salamis, wrote Panarion against heresies *370-379 , Bishop of Caesarea *370? at Edessa proclaims 17 book NT canon using Diatessaron (instead of the 4 Gospels) + Acts + 15 Pauline Epistles (inc. ) *370 (d. ca.) Optatus of Milevis, who in his conflict with the sectarian Donatists stressed unity and catholicity as marks of the Church over and above holiness, and also that the sacraments derived their validity from God, not from the priest *372-394 , Bishop Of Nyssa *373 , cited *374-397 , governor of until 374, then made *375-395 , Christian governor of *379-381 , *380, February 27: Emperor issues the , declaring Christianity as the *380, November 24: Emperor is baptised *381 , 2nd : Jesus had true human soul, *382 Catholic under sets the , listing the inspired books of the Old Testament and the New Testament (disputed) *383? , Apostle of Ethiopia *385 , first heretic to be executed? *386 : wrote compellingly of catholicity of the Church *390? , Bishop of Laodicea, believed Jesus had human body but divine spirit *391: The outlaw most rituals still practiced in Rome *396-430 , bishop of Hippo, considered the founder of formalized Christian theology ( ) *397? evangelizes in Scotland *398-404 , , see also , (Nicene and Post-Nicene Fathers) *400: 's (Latin edition and translation of the Bible) is published *400? Ethiopic Bible: in Ge'ez, 81 books, standard Bible *400? Bible in Syriac (Aramaic), Syr(p), OT + 22 NT, excludes: 2Pt, 2-3Jn, Jude, Rev; standard Bible *406 Armenian Bible, translated by , standard Bible *410, 24 August: Sack of Rome by and the *412-444 , bishop of Alexandria, coined *418-419 , rival to *420 St. , translator, scholar, cited after Mark 16:8, addition to John (John 7:53-8:11) (Nicene and Post-Nicene Fathers) *423-457 , bishop of , noted Tatian's in heavy use, wrote a Church History *431 , 3rd : repudiated , decreed , forbade any changes to , rejected by the Persian Church, leading to the *432 begins his mission in Ireland. Almost the entire nation is Christian by the time of his death in a conversion that is both incredibly successful and largely bloodless *440-461 : sometimes considered the first pope (of influence) by non-Catholics, stopped at Rome, issued in support of , approved but rejected canons in 453 *449 , : Jesus was divine but not human *450? (A): ; (D): Greek/Latin Gospels + Acts; (W): Greek Gospels; both of *450? std. Aramaic , Old Testament in *450? Church History of 305-438; Church History of 323-425 *451 , 4th , declared Jesus is a Hypostatic Union: both human and divine in one ( ), rejected by *455: Sack of Rome by the . The spoils of the previously taken by are allegedly among the treasures taken to *456? of Constantinople, *465? *476, September 4 Emperor is deposed in Rome, marked by many as the *484-519 , over , divides Eastern (Greek) and Western (Latin) churches *491 split from East (Greek) and West (Latin) churches *495, May 13 decreed a title of Bishop of Rome by *496 , King of the , baptized *498-499,501-506 , rival of , Laurentian schism *500? introduced in Christian church service, first plans of Vatican *524 , Roman Christian philosopher, wrote "Theological Tractates", ; (Loeb Classics) (Latin) *525 defines Christian calendar (AD) *527 *529 establishes his first in the Abbey of , Italy, where he writes the *530 , possibly a legitimate Pope *535-536 Unusual recorded *537-555 , involved in death of , conspired with and , on April 11, 548 issued Judicatum supporting Justinian's anti-Hypostatic Union, excommunicated by bishops of Carthage in 550 *538 Byzantine general Belisarius defeats last Arian kingdom; Western Europe completely Catholic *541-542 *543 Justinian condemns , disastrous earthquakes hit the world *544 Justinian of (died 428) and other writings of of *550 converts Wales, introduced *553 , 5th , called by Justinian *556-561 , selected by Justinian, endorsed Judicatum *563 goes to Scotland to evangelize , establishes at *567 *589 Catholic : and the convert from to Catholicism and is added to *590-604 , whom many consider the greatest pope ever, reforms church structure and administration and establishes , *591-628 , Queen of the , began gradual conversion from Arianism to Catholicism *596 sent by Pope Gregory to evangelise the *600? , Church History of AD431-594 *604 cathedral created (by ) where in London now stands *609 renamed Church of Santa Maria Rotonda *612? monastery in northern Italy *613 in Switzerland *614 conquers , , takes *622 Mohammed founds Islam after fleeing to Mecca *624 , considered beginning of *625 comes to convert *628 , pillar of Church of the East, dies *628-629 : recovers Cross of Christ and Jerusalem from Islam until 638 *632 Eorpwald of baptized under influence of *634-644 , 2nd : capital at Damascus, conquered Syria in 635, defeated Heraclius at in 636, conquered Egypt and Armenia in 639, Persia in 642 *635 baptized by Bishop *664 unites of British Isles with Roman Catholicism *680-681 , 6th , against , condemned , , Heraclius' Ecthesis *681-686 converts *687-691 built *690? *692 Orthodox , convoked by , approved of , , rejected by *698 Fall of *711-718 *717-718 *718-1492 : retaken by Roman Catholic Visigoth monarchs *718 , ; an Englishman, given commission by to the Germans *720? of Switzerland *730-787 : Byzantine Emperor bans Christian s; excommunicates him *731 written by *732 Battle of Tours stops Islam from expanding westward *750? Tower added to St Peter's Basilica at the front of the atrium *752? , granted to the Pope (later proved a forgery) *756 recognizes *781 , , , *787 , 7th : ends first Iconoclasm *793 Sacking of the monastery of marks the beginning of raids on Middle Ages *800 King of the is crowned first of the West by *849-865 , , "Apostle of the North", began evangelisation of North Germany, Denmark, Sweden *855 : appoints him over but popular pressure causes withdrawal *863 sent by the to evangelise the . They translate the Bible into *869-870 Catholic condemns Patriarch (rejected by Orthodox) *879-880 Orthodox restores Photius, condemns and (rejected by Catholics) *897, January : conducts trial against dead , public uprising against Stephen leads to his imprisonment and strangulation *909 , monastery, founded in France *966 Duke of Poland baptised; Poland becomes a Christian country *984 , murdered , alleged to have murdered in 974 *988? *991 accuses of being the *997-998 , deposed by and his cousin *1000 or 1001 of Hungary crowned; Hungary becomes a Christian country *1001 Byzantine emperor and Fatimid Caliph execute a treaty guaranteeing the protection of Christian pilgrimage routes in the Middle East *1009 Caliph destroys the Church of the Holy Sepulchre, built over the tomb of Jesus in Jerusalem, and then rebuilds it to its current state *1012 , removed by *1030 , considered victory of Christianity over Norwegian paganism *1045 , Benedictine evangelist *1046 : exiled, admits to and resigns, resigns, council appoints *1054 split between Eastern ( ) and Western (Roman Catholic) churches formalized *1058–1059 , defeated in war with and *1061–1064 , rival of *1065 consecrated *1073–1085 : with , proponent of clerical celibacy, opponent of , , *1079 , patron saint of Poland *1080 Hospital of Saint John the Baptist founded in Jeruselem by merchants from Amalfi and Salerno – serves as the foundation for the *1082 of Switzerland built *1093–1109 , , writes Cur Deus Homo (Why God Became Man), a landmark exploration of the *1095–1291 10 , first called by at against , to reconquer the for *1098 Foundation of the reforming monastery of , leads to the growth of the order *1101 and deposed by *1113 confirmed by Papal bull of Pope Paschal II, listing Blessed Gerard ( ) as founder, (a.k.a. Sovereign Order of Saint John of Jerusalem of Rhodes and of Malta, Knights of Malta, Knights of Rhodes, and Chevaliers of Malta) *1118 founded, to defend Holy Land *1123 Catholic *1124 – first mission of *1128 in Scotland *1128 – second mission of *1130 *1131 founded in Wales *1131–1138 *1139 Catholic *1140? , Catholic *1142 , *1144 The of is the first major building in the style of *1154–1159 , first (and to date only) English pope *1155 arrives to *1155 founded *1163 Construction begins on *1168 – missioned by *1173 founded *1179 Catholic *1191 founded *1204–1261 of Constantinople *1205 becomes a , founding the order of s; renounces wealth and begins his ministry *1208 Start of the against the *1214 is reportedly given to (who founded ) by an apparition of Mary *1215 Catholic decrees special dress for Jews and Muslims, and declares , founded by Peter Waldo, as heretics. One of the goals is the elimination of the heresy of the *1219 Francis of Assisi crosses enemy lines during the Fifth Crusade to speak to Sultan al-Kamil; the meeting ends with a meal. James of Vitry writes that Muslim soldiers returned Francis and another friar, Illuminato, "with signs of honor." *1220–1263 St , holy patron of Russia *1231 Charter of the granted by *1241 denounced as by Eberhard II von Truchsees, , at the Council of *1245 Catholic *1252, May 15 : authorizes use of in *1260 Date at which a 1988 Vatican sponsored scientific study places the origin of the *1263, July 20–24 The is held at the royal palace of King James I of Aragon in the presence of the King, his court, and many prominent ecclesiastical dignitaries and knights, between a convert from Judaism to Christianity Dominican Friar and Rabbi *1274 , written by , theologian and philosopher, landmark systematic theology which later becomes official Catholic doctrine *1274 Catholic *1291 Last Crusader city (Acre) falls to the Mamelukes Renaissance * 1308–1321 (Divina Commedia), by ; most consensual dates are: written between 1307–1308, from 1307–1308 to 1313–1314 and last from 1313–1314 to 1321 (year of Dante's death) * 1307 The arrest of many of the Knights Templar, beginning confiscation of their property and extraction of confessions under torture *1305–1378 , Popes reside in Avignon, France *1311–1312 Catholic disbands * 1313 Foundation of the legendary Order of the ( Order), a mystic Christian fraternity for the first time expounded in the * 1314 , last Grandmaster of the , burned at the stake *1326 moves his see from to Moscow *1341–1351 Orthodox *1342 *1345 founds a hermitage in the woods, which grows into the *1378–1418 in Roman Catholicism *1380–1382 , by , eminent theologian at , NT in 1380, OT (with help of Nicholas of Hereford) in 1382, translations into , 1st complete translation to English, includes books, preaches against abuses, expresses anti-catholic views of the sacraments ( and ), the use of relics, and clerical celibacy *1388 Twenty-five Articles of the published *1408 Council of Oxford forbids translations of the Scriptures into the vernacular, unless and until they are fully approved by church authority *1409 declares Roman and deposed, elected (called the Pisan Pope) *1414–1418 Catholic asks Gregory XII, Benedict XIII, to resign their papal claims, then elects ; condemns John Wycliffe and , who is burned at the stake *1423–1424 *1425 *1430? , the greatest of medieval icon-painters *1431 St. , French national heroine, burned at the stake *1431–1445 Catholic *1439 , highest building in the world until 1874 *1452 , papal bull issued on 18 June 1452, credited with ushering in the West African slave trade in Europe and the New World *1453 , overrun by *1455 , first printed Bible, by *1473–1481 built *1478 established by *1483 born in Eisleben *1484 December 5, against issued by *1487 Persecution and crusade against the instigated by Pope Innocent VIII *1492 opens new continents to Christianity *1498 , Dominican priest, writes *1506 orders the Old torn down and authorizes Donato Bramante to plan a new structure (demolition completed in 1606); founded *1508–1512 frescoes the 's vaulted ceiling *1510s A number of theologians in the start to preach reformational ideas shortly before , including in (1513), but fail to spark a larger movement *1512–1517 Catholic : condemned Reformation *1517 of begins the and *1518 : Martin Luther puts forth his *1519 between Martin Luther and *1519 begins the , sparking the *1520 Luther publishes three monumental works, , , and *1521 Luther refuses to recant his works at the *1521 Papal bull (It Pleases the Roman Pontiff) excommunicates Luther *1521 claims the Philippines for Spain, first and subsequent conversion to Catholicism, first in East Asia *1522 , German NT translation *1524 published by *1525 published by Luther in response to Erasmus *1525 movement begins *1526 , English NT translation from 1516 , first printed edition, reflects influence of Luther's NT in rejecting priest for , for , banned in 1546 by *1526 Luther publishes his and , his first written work against the *1528 , Lutheranism is officially adopted *1528 Luther affirms the real presence of Christ's body and blood in his *1529 , Luther defends doctrine of Real Presence in discussion with Zwingli *1530 , first doctrinal statement of the *1531 is killed during the *1531 in Mexico: According to tradition, when the roses fell from it the icon of the Virgin of Guadalupe appeared imprinted on the cactus cloth. The sudden, extraordinary success of the evangelizing of ten million Indians in the decade of 1531–1541. *1534 Henry VIII establishes new independent entity , see also *1534 order founded by , helped reconvert large areas of Poland, Hungary, and south Germany and sent missionaries to the New World, India, and China *1535–1537 's Bible, used Tyndale's NT along with Latin and German versions, included at the end of the OT (like Luther's Bible of 1534) as was done in later English versions, 1537 edition received royal licence, but banned in 1546 by Henry VIII *1535 refuses to accept King Henry VIII's claim to be the supreme head of the Church in England, and is executed *1535–1679 *1536 , eminent Dutch humanist and editor of the , dies *1536 put to death, left his OT translation in manuscript, English ecclesiastical authorities ordered his Bible burned because it was thought to be part of Lutheran reform *1536 written by ( ) *1536 , fanatic Dutch Anabaptist *1536 , founder of *1536 of the Reformed Churches of Switzerland *1536–1540 in England, Wales and Ireland *1536 *1536–1541 paints "The Last Judgement" *1537 decreed Lutheranism state religion of Norway and Denmark *1537 Luther writes *1537–1551 , by , based on Tyndale and Coverdale received royal licence but not authorized for use in public worship, numerous editions, 1551 edition contained offensive notes (based on Tyndale) *1539–1569 , by , 1st English Bible to be authorized for public use in English churches, defective in many places, based on last Tyndale's NT of 1534–1535, corrected by a Latin version of the Hebrew OT, Latin Bible of Erasmus, and , last edition 1569, never denounced by England *1541 returns to *1542 established by *1542 born – became a Cardinal Inquisitor under *1543 bans Tyndale's translation as a "crafty, false and untrue translation" *1545–1563 Catholic : Counter-Reformation against Protestantism, clearly defined an official theology and biblical canon *1549 Original of the Church of England written by Thomas Cranmer *1551 The (One Hundred Chapters) Moscow, Russia *1552 starts controversy against Calvinists, defending Lutheran doctrine of Real Presence *1552 , Jesuit missionary, "Apostle of the Indies" *1553 founded at Vatican City *1553 founder of , burned at the stake in Geneva *1553–1558 Queen persecutes reformers: , , , ; of 238 burned at the stake *1555 gives religious freedom in Germany only to Lutheran Protestants *1558 Church of England permanently reestablished after dies *1559 Military founded by *1560 , NT a revision of Matthew's version of Tyndale with use of 's NT (1556), OT a thorough revision of Great Bible, appointed to be read in Scotland (but not England), at least 140 editions, first Bible with chapter and verse numbers *1560 , , Scottish Reformation *1560–1598 *1560–1812 , persecution of Hindus and Jews in India, see also *1561 , founder of *1563 of Church of England, also decreed Biblical canon *1563 of *1565-73 by *1566 and Index of Prohibited Books published *1569 of Moscow strangled by *1570 issued a bull ; He standardised the by promulgating the . *1571 established *1571 saves Christian Europe; organizes the Holy League led by Don Juan de Austria to defend Europe from the larger Islamic Ottoman forces (230 galleys and 56 galliots) *1572 founds Scottish Church, due to disagreement with Lutherans over sacraments and church government *1572–1606 , a revision of the Great Bible checked against the Hebrew text, 1st to be published in England by episcopal authority *1572 : Thousands of Protestants murdered in France *1577 adopted by German Lutherans *1579 Discovery of the holiest Russian icon, *1580 of Lutheranism *1582 dies *1582 of adopted at different times in different regions of the world *1582 Rheims New Testament published – it later became part of the 1610 *1585 Jesuit scholar Francisco Ribera publishes first futurist interpretation, of the Biblical books of Daniel and Revelation *1587 expels Jesuits from *1587? Mission Nombre De Dios in , considered first Catholic mission to North America *1588 Spanish Armada defeated in its efforts to reconquer England for Catholicism *1589 is elected the first *1590 Michelangelo's dome in St Peter's Basilica completed *1591 *1592 The of , replaced the of 1590, the standard Latin Catholic Bible until the *1596 forms when Ukrainian subjects of the king of Poland are reunited with Rome, largest Byzantine Catholic Church *1598 Edict of Nantes grants toleration to French Protestants (Huguenots) *1600 , Dominican priest, burned at the stake 17th century *1604 *1606 Carlo Maderno redesigns St Peter's Basilica into a Latin cross *1607 founded *1608 founded by Samuel de Champlain *1609 Church founded by , due to objections to infant baptism and demands for church-state separation *1609–1610 , 1st Catholic English translation, OT published in two volumes, based on an unofficial Louvain text corrected by Sistine Vulgate, NT is Rheims text of 1582 *1611 (Authorised Version) is published, based primarily on Tyndale's work and Bishop's Bible of 1572, first printings included separate Apocrypha between the testaments *1614 , the first manifesto (may have been in circulation ca. 1610) presenting "The Fraternity of the " *1615 , the second Rosicrucian manifesto describing the "Most Honorable Order" as Christian *1616 , the third Rosicrucian manifesto (an allegory presenting and Christian elements) *1618–1648 *1620 founded by Puritans *1622–1642 *1630 , sermon by *1634-37 by Lutheran theologian *1635 banished from , for advocating separation of church and state *1636 Founding of what was later known as as a training school for ministers – the first of thousands of institutions of Christian higher education founded in the USA *1636–1638 , bishop of Ypres, founder of *1637–1638 *1638 banished as a heretic from Massachusetts *1641 , advocate of , helps to establish the social constitution of the *1642, 15 September-27 October: at (Jassy) *1643 *1643 arrives in New Sweden *1644 founded by as first colony to establish complete religious liberty *1644 directs that only Hebrew canon be read in the Church of England (effectively removing the Apocrypha) *1646 produced by the Assembly, one of the first and undoubtedly the most important and lasting religious document drafted after the reconvention of the Parliament, also decrees Biblical canon *1648 founds the movement *1648 Treaty of Westphalia ends , extends religious toleration to Calvinists *1650 Bishop calculates as October 23, 4004 BC *1653-56 of the *1655–1677, publishes Systema Iocorum theologicorum, height of *1660–1685 King , restoration of monarchy, continuing through , reversed decision of Long Parliament of 1644, reinstating the Apocrypha, reversal not heeded by non-conformists *1666 , Lutheran pastor and hymnwriter, is removed from his position as a pastor in in Berlin, when he refuses to accept "syncretistic" edict of the Elector *1672 : decreed *1675 publishes Pia Desideria, which becomes a manifesto for *1678 publishes *1682 , leader of the , burned at the stake in the Far North of Russia *1683 , advocate of , founder of Providence, Rhode Island, dies *1685 outlaws Protestantism in France *1685 baptizes his son as a Catholic *1685 Orthodoxy introduced to Beijing by *1688 'Glorious Revolution' overthrows over fears of Catholic restoration; takes English throne *1689 English Bill of Rights establishes religious liberty *1692 held in *1692–1721 *1693 founds sect 18th century *1701 splits with Roman Catholicism *1706 , missionary, arrives in *1707 Examen theologicum acroamaticum by : the last great Lutheran doctrinal work before the Age of Enlightenment *1718-22 Orthodox Lutheran publishes The Complete Timotheus Verinus against Pietism *1721 substitutes Moscow Patriarchate with the *1722 , missionary, arrives in Greenland *1728 *1730–1749 in U.S. *1735 *1738 , led by and his hymn-writing brother , begins *1740 , missionary, arrives in *1741 , famous sermon *1741 performs his classic gospel oratorio "Messiah" for the first time *1754 , by , published *1767–1815 *1768 , Greek Orthodox colony, founded *1768 dies without publishing his radical critic work distinguishing Historical Jesus versus Christ of Faith *1769 , first California mission *1771 publishes his "Universal Theology of the True Christian Religion", later used by others to found *1774 , leader of American , emigrates to New York from England *1774 starts publishing Reimarus' works on historical Jesus as Anonymous Fragments, starting Liberal Theology Era (in ) *1776–1788 , critical of Christianity *1776 , San Francisco *1779 : "Jesus never coerced anyone to follow him, and the imposition of a religion by government officials is impious" *1780 begins s to reach poor and uneducated children in England *1784 American Methodists form at so-called "Christmas Conference", led by bishops and *1784 Roman Catholicism is introduced in Korea *1789–1815 , , first Roman Catholic US bishop *1789–1801 *1791 : "Congress shall make no law respecting an establishment of religion, or prohibiting the free exercise thereof" *1793 brings Orthodoxy to Alaska *1795 , written by Thomas Paine, advocates Deism *1796 , article 11: "the Government of the United States of America is not, in any sense, founded on the Christian religion" *1800 publishes his first book, beginning movement 19th century *1801 in initiates the wing of the *1809 wing of the initiated with the publication of the *1815 , orthodox Christian, tortured and martyred in Catholic San Francisco, California *1816 Bishop , a former slave, founds the , the first African-American denomination *1817 publishes 95 theses against and the *1819 produces the *1824 English translation of ' ...Handwörterbuch...: Hebrew-English Lexicon, Hendrickson Publishers *1827 takes on the editorship of the Evangelische Kirchenzeitung, the chief literary organ of the *1828 founded; promotes *1830 receives from the Blessed Mother in Paris, France *1830 's lead to in America *1830, April 6 ( , ) founded by . also published *1831 begins the Advent Movement, by preaching his first sermon on the Biblical books of Daniel and Revelation *1832 and merge to form the Stone-Campbell *1832, February 28- Persecution of : by a royal decree all Lutheran worship is declared illegal in Prussia in favour of the agenda *1833 John Keble's sermon " " initiates the in England *1838–1839 Saxon Lutherans objecting to to the United States; settle in Perry County, Missouri. Leads to formation of the *1843 : schism within the *1844 , missionary, arrives in Port Natal, South Africa *1844 experiences awakening—beginning of *1844, October 22 : false prediction of by *1844, December , co-founder and prophetess of the , has her first vision *1845 formed in Augusta, Georgia *1846 *1847 founded in Chicago, Illinois *1847 , missionary, arrives in , India *1848 and response *1848 founded by in western *1849 founds the first deaconess house in , *1850 founded in Milwaukee *1853 founded outside Madison, Wisconsin *1854 Missionary arrives in China *1854 defined as Catholic dogma *1855 , founder of *1855 begins attempt to replace the with the Definite Platform in the , leading to schism in 1866 *1858 [Bernadette Soubirous}} receives the first of 18 apparitions of in Lourdes, France. *1859 , missionary, arrives in Brazil and founds , the oldest Brazilian Protestant denomination *1863 officially formed 19 years after the *1865 Methodist preacher founds the , vowing to bring the gospel into the streets to the most desperate and needy *1866 formed by ten Lutheran synods in the United States *1869–1870 Catholic asserts doctrine of (rejected by ) *1870 Italy declares war on the ; Italian Army enters Rome; Papal States cease to exist *1871 Pontmain, France is saved from advancing German troops with the appearing of *1871–1878 German against Roman Catholicism *1872 organized *1876 founded *1878 First translation of the New Testament into by *1879 is location of apparition of *1879 founded in Boston by *1881–1894 , called for by Church of England, uses Greek based on (B) and (S), Hebrew used in OT, follows Greek order of words, greater accuracy than , includes , scholarship never disputed *1884 founds *1885–1887 *1885 published *1886 founded *1886 begins translation of the entire Bible into the *1886 , missionary, arrives in *1891 and , Anglican missionaries, arrive in *1893 *1894 , by , start of *1897 conceived in Brooklyn, New York *1899 founded *1900 Eastern Orthodoxy is introduced in Korea 20th century *1903 First group baptism at Sattelberg Mission Station under in paves way for mass conversions during the following years *1904 *1904 Evangelical Lutheran Church of Brazil – Igreja Evangélica Luterana do Brasil – is founded in Juni 24, in São Pedro do Sul city, State Rio Grande do Sul * *1906 publishes The Quest of the Historical Jesus (English translation 1910) *1906 *1906–1909 in Los Angeles, California begins modern *1907 The is formed as a Pentecostal body *1907–1912 , Archbishop of *1908 founded in Pilot Point, Texas *1909 published *1909–1911 , an international association of , founded at *1910 founded in , Brazil by Italo-American Louis Francescon. It begins Pentecostalism in Brazil and South America *1910 launches modern and modern ; 5-point statement of the Presbyterian General Assembly also used by Fundamentalists *1910–1915 , a 12-volume collection of essays by 64 British and American scholars and preachers, forms foundation of *1913 *1914 *1914 incorporated in the Philippines by its founder Felix Y. Manalo *1914 completes his translation of the Bible into the *1915 , co-founder and prophetess of the , dies *1915–1923 The occurs *1916 founds *1916 *1917 publishes theses *1917 appears to 3 young people, in Fátima, Portugal – Jacinta Marto, Francisco Marto and Lúcia Santos (" ") *1917 – 13 October is witnessed by as many as 100,000 people in the Cova da Iria fields near Fátima, Portugal ("How the Sun Danced at Midday at Fátima") *1917 Restitution of the with as patriarch *1917 founded in Beijing *1918 Execution of Holy Martyrs of Russia, including the last tsar, , and his wife, , by the Communists *1918 founded *1919 's Commentary on Romans is published, critiquing and beginning the *1920 , an Temple, is erected and dedicated on Christmas Day (December 25) *1921 founded at Oxford *1922 founded *1923 builds *1924 First religious radio station in the U.S., , founded *1925 causes division among Fundamentalists *1925 formed *1925 canonized *1925 The is held in , Sweden *1926 Father 's first radio broadcast *1926–1929 in Mexico: The Constitution of 1917 brings persecution of Christian practices and anti-clerical laws – approximately 4,000 Catholic priests are expelled, assassinated or executed *1927 founds the Congregation of *1927 decrees open to dispute *1929 signed, containing three agreements between kingdom of Italy and the papacy *1929 dies *1929 radio ministry founded by Seventh-day Adventist pastor H.M.S. Richards Sr. *1930 founded *1930 Old founded *1930 begins with as speaker *1931 formally separate from the Bible Student movement *1931 built in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil *1932 's A Brief Statement of the Doctrinal Position of the Missouri Synod adopted by the LCMS *1932 to five school children in , Belgium as Lady Virgin of the Poor *1933 founded *1934 founds *1935 publishes manifesto *1935 Dr. , known as "The Apostle to the Illiterates", working in the Philippines, develops a literacy program that continues to teach millions of people to read *1935 Rahlf's critical edition of the published *1935 , early U.S. radio evangelist, dies *1938 First Christian, Manindra Debbarma, is baptized at *1938 established at Laxmilunga, *1939 Southern and Northern US branches of the Methodist Episcopal Church, along with the Methodist Protestant Church, reunite to form (slavery had divided the church in the 19th century) *1940 , world's largest cross, 152.4 meters high *1942 founded *1945 On the , "Our Lady" appears to a simple woman, Ida Peerdeman, in Amsterdam. This is the first of 56 appearances as "Our Lady of All Nations", which took place between 1945 and 1959. *1945 is executed by the Nazis *1945 *1945 The is discovered *1946–1952 , revision of AV "based on consonantal Hebrew text" for OT and best available texts for NT, done in response to changes in English usage *1947 Uneasy Conscience of Modern Fundamentalism by , a landmark of Evangelicalism versus Fundamentalism in US *1947 founds Evangelistic Association *1947 discovered *1947 founded *1948 is founded *1948 , see also *1949 evangelist preaches his first *1949 – October 2 Saint John Evangelical Lutheran Community – Comunidade Evangélica Luterana São João da Igreja Evangélica Luterana do Brasil – is founded in Passo Fundo city, State Rio Grande do Sul *1950 First part of the Common Confession between the and the LCMS is adopted, resulting in the schism of the Orthodox Lutheran Conference *1950 New World Translation of the Christian Greek Scriptures released *1950 decreed by *1950 founded by *1951 Bishop (1919–1979) debuts his television program on the . His half hour lecture program on remained the number one show on U.S. television for its time slot, winning several s until Sheen ended the program in 1957 *1951 The Last Temptation, a fictional account of the life of Jesus written by , wherein Christ's divinity is juxtaposed with his humanity, is published, and promptly banned in many countries *1951 founded at *1952 , critical edition of Greek NT, basis of modern translations *1952 ' published *1952 TV series begins *1954 founded by Reverend Sun Myung Moon, under the name Holy Spirit Association for the Unification of World Christianity (acronym HSA-UWC) *1954 U.S. modified by act of Congress from "one nation, indivisible" to "one nation under God, indivisible" *1956 designated U.S. national motto *1956 *1956 *1956 television ministry founded by Seventh-day Adventist pastor *1957 founded by ecumenical union of Congregationalists and Evangelical & Reformed, representing Calvinists and Lutherans *1957 English translation of 's Wörterbuch ...: A Greek-English Lexicon of the New Testament and Other Early Christian Literature, University of Chicago Press *1958 *1959 founded by *1959 's A Brief Statement of the Doctrinal Position of the Missouri Synod reaffirmed by the LCMS *1960 Merger creates the "new" *1960 becomes the first to be elected *1961 published *1961 founded by *1962 , first U.S. Supreme Court decision against *1962 , , , , among others appointed "periti" for upcoming Second Vatican Council. Rahner famous for paraphrasing Augustine's axiom: "Many whom God has the Church does not have; and many whom the Church has, God does not have." *1962–1965 Catholic , announced by in 1959, produces 16 documents which become official Roman Catholic teaching after approval by the Pope, purpose to renew "ourselves and the flocks committed to us" *1963 leads a civil rights march in Washington, D.C. *1963 A campaign by atheist results in U.S. Supreme Court ruling prohibiting reading of Bible in public schools *1963 founded *1963 dissolves in schism *1963 New Testament of completed, thousands of copies distributed through *1965 Reginald H. Fuller's *1965 founds *1965 declaration promulgated at Vatican II that repudiates the charge of deicide against Jews *1966 Roman Catholic Index of Prohibited Books abolished *1966 's Commentary on the Gospel of John *1967 organized *1968 Zeitoun, Egypt, a bright image of the Virgin Mary as was seen over the Coptic Orthodox Church of Saint Demiana for over a 3-year period. Over six million Egyptians and foreigners saw the image, including Copts, Eastern Orthodox, Roman Catholic, Protestants, Muslims, Jews and people of no particular faith *1968 formed with union of Methodist Church & Evangelical United Brethren Church, becoming the largest church in the world *1970s The takes hold in the U.S. One-way.org *1970 replaces *1970 , futurist book by Hal Lindsey, published *1970? *1971 *1971 , a novel of and the mysteries of the Catholic faith, is published *1971 founded by Jerry Falwell *1972 Most Lutheran free churches in Germany merge, forming the *1973, June 12- Near the city of , "Our Lady" to Agnes Katsuko Sasagawa. Three messages were given to her over a period 5 months Our Lady of Akita. *1973 founded by Paul and Jan Crouch *1973 of the Bible is first published (revised in 1978, 1984), using a variety of Greek texts, Masoretic Hebrew texts, and current English style *1973 Walkout at begins the controversy in the LCMS *1974 founds PTL television ministry *1975 's Textual Commentary on the Greek New Testament *1976 , Bavarian woman, undergoes against demon possession *1976 Suicide by self-immolation of East German pastor , leads to mass protests against communism *1977 *1977 founded by *1978 *1978–2005 : reaffirmed moral traditions (The Splendor of Truth) *1979 replaces *1979 founded by Jerry Falwell *1979 , most watched movie of all time according to New York Times *1979–1982? , complete revision of 1611 AV, updates archaisms while retaining style *1980 Glacier View Conference: Seventh-day Adventist pastor and professor Desmond Ford is defrocked for questioning the sanctuary doctrine of the church, in a 1979 lecture at Pacific Union College *1981 , Rwanda reported that "Our Lady" appeared to several teenagers telling them to pray to avoid "rivers of blood" (Marian apparitions) *1981 launches ; it grows to become one of the largest television networks in the world; the operation expands to radio in 1992 *1981 is founded *1981 shot by Mehmet Ali Agca; survives and later forgives him *1982 *1985 founded *1985 ' Jesus and Judaism published *1986 *1986 becomes Anglican Archbishop of South Africa; joins anti-apartheid movement *1987 – Council on Biblical Manhood and Womanhood *1988 founded *1988 dissolved *1988 founded by Pat Robertson *1988 , directed by , is released by , and promptly attacked as heretical by organized Christian and Catholic groups *1988 The celebration of 1,000 years since the throughout the R.O.C. *1988 Assemblies of God pastor Jimmy Swaggart caught in sex scandal *1989 *1990 founded *1991 John P. Meier's series , v. 1 *1992 New published *1993 founded *1993 founded *1994 "Evangelicals & Catholics Together" *1994 *1994 founded by Ken Ham *1994, July 3- Glorification of St. John of Shanghai and San Francisco *1996 Cambridge Declaration – Alliance of Confessing Evangelicals *1997, March 5–10- World Council of Churches: Towards a Common Date for Easter, see also *1998, April 6 PBS Frontline: From Jesus to Christ *1999 International House of Prayer in Kansas City begins non-stop 24/7 *1999, October 31- signing of the between the Lutheran World Federation and the Catholic Church *1999 Gospel of Jesus Christ – An Evangelical Celebration; a consensus Gospel endorsed by various evangelical leaders including J.I. Packer, John Ankerberg, Jerry Falwell, Thomas C. Oden, R.C. Sproul, Wayne Grudem, Charles Swindoll, et al. *1999 Christian theological movement begins, critiquing modern secularism and emphasizing the return to traditional doctrine; similar to the Christian theological movement of the late 20th and early 21st centuries, which sees the consensual understanding of the faith among the as the basis of Biblical interpretation and the foundation of the Church *2000 founded in schism from (ELCA) over fellowship with the (TEC) *2000 Visions of the Virgin Mary are reported in , Upper Egypt; phenomena associated to Mary is reported again in 2006, in a church at the same location during the . Local Coptic priests and then the of Assiut issue statements in 2000 and 2006 respectively 21st century *2001 founded *2001 marks 1,700th anniversary of as its state religion (First country to adopt as its state religion – – 301 AD) *2003 the is established in : new era for ism in Scandinavia *2005 Death of , election of *2006 votes unanimously to adopt the (July 18). *2006 The , signed by several Christian denominations in the Middle East, criticizes the doctrine as associating the Gospel with imperialism and militarism *2006 A film of the , a 2nd-century Gnostic account of Judas discovered in the 1970s, is shown on TV *2007 The opens in Kentucky, United States *2007 The and LCMS declare pulpit and altar fellowship *2007, May 17 - The is with a formerly sect that officially become as semi-Autonomous church *2007 issued his motu proprio , which liberalized the use of the *2008 Conservative indicate that they plan to split from liberal Anglicans in "The Jerusalem Declaration" *2009 of Molokai canonized; apostle to lepers *2009, August 21 - The of the passes four ministry policy resolutions that will permit clergy in committed homosexual partnerships to be rostered leaders within the ELCA *2009 , an international association of mystics, celebrates the centennial anniversary -- The Fraternity should remain secret one hundred years; the celebration ceremonies, on August 8 and November 13 at , serve the purpose of heralding the revival of the Christian mystic path of the . *2009 declared *2009 is issued, signed by over 150 American religious leaders *2009 Dr. Frederick Eikerenkoetter (Reverend Ike), a pioneering prosperity preacher, dies *2010 creates in schism from the *2010, October 31 - Attack on Baghdad church results in 52 deaths *2011, January 1 - A church in , killing 21 people, mostly Christians *2011 Martyrdom of , Pakistani politician and the only Christian elected member of the , who was an outspoken critic of *2013, March - , an Argentinean, becomes the first non-European pope in modern times. He is also the first Jesuit pope *2015 *2016, 19 June-26 June: The at *2017, November 5- A occurs at the First Baptist Church in , killing 26 people and injuring 20. The attack is the deadliest mass shooting by an individual in Texas, the fifth-deadliest mass shooting in the United States, as well as the deadliest shooting in an American place of worship in modern history *2018, Early October - The has decided to grant autocephaly to proposed on January 6, 2019. **2018, October 15 - The has announced it with the Ecumenical Patriarchate of Constantinople over objections of having communion with then formerly noncanonical Ukrainian Orthodox Churches **2018, December 15 - The event take places with former Ukrainian Orthodox Churches of , and parts of to officially merged into unified . References